


The One Where Lucifer Gets Cuddles From The Spawn

by Vesper90



Series: Lucifer Needs a little TLC [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mazikeen can be a really shitty friend sometimes, Step-Satan, Trixie is doing better at parenting than Lucifer’s mom and dad ever did, at least for former Lords of Hell that are becoming more domesticated, luckily Trixie is a better one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90
Summary: Trixie overhears an argument and then does her best to make Lucifer feel better.





	The One Where Lucifer Gets Cuddles From The Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer just needs a lot of TLC, luckily the Decker girls are on the case.

Trixie rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. It wasn’t morning yet, so she couldn’t figure out what had woken her up, until she heard low voices in the next room. Were mommy and Lucifer still awake? She crept out of bed and went to the door, staying absolutely quiet, finally hearing Maze’s voice.

“Look, Chloe is my girl and I know you have all these...feelings” Maze sounded angry, but Trixie didn’t understand why “for her, but I hate seeing you change yourself for her.”

“I’m not changing myself for her, Maze.” Trixie sneaked her door open a bit to see out, seeing the outline of Maze and Lucifer on the other side of the room. A burning red coal and a curl of smoke showed Trixie that Lucifer was smoking a cigarette, blowing the smoke out the open window. He was only supposed to smoke outside, but Trixie guessed that maybe an open window would count...he was kind of outside.

“Oh yeah? Well you definitely aren’t the man you were 3 years ago...or when we were in Hell.”

“That’s the problem, Maze. You think you know who I am and you don’t.”

“I’ve known you for millenia, literally.” Maze scoffed.

“A millenia in Hell, yes. You didn’t know me...before. I had to change, to survive in Hell I had to become different...harder. It wasn’t me, it wasn’t who I wanted to be.”

“What? So you don’t like punishing people anymore?”

“You know that’s not true, but with the Detective I can be more than that.”

“Tcch, but you’re too soft now...you aren’t the King of Hell anymore.” 

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO BE!” Two more burning spots of red lit the room for a moment, but Trixie wasn’t scared of Lucifer’s eyes. He only used them to scare mean people and right now Maze was being really mean, Lucifer was happy with her mommy...why couldn’t Maze be happy for him? That’s what friends were supposed to do when their friends were happy...

Maze started to respond, but her phone buzzed. 

“Fine, do whatever you want. I have to go, got a lead on a bounty.”

“No one’s stopping you.” Lucifer turned back to the open window and Maze paused for a minute, then turned with a huff and stormed off. The front door open and then clicked closed again and Trixie watched Lucifer as he finished his cigarette and closed the window. He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh and ran one hand through his hair. He looked tired and maybe a little sad, but he didn’t go to her mommy’s room...he just sat there. Trixie thought about going back to bed, but she didn’t think Lucifer should be alone...mommy never left her alone if she was sad or scared.

Trixie dragged her blanket off her bed and then reached for Miss Alien, who she didn’t really sleep with anymore, because she was too old for that, but sometimes...sometimes she still needed her and she thought maybe Lucifer did too. She sneaked out of her room and around the side of the couch, dragging her blanket up with her. Lucifer finally noticed her as she settled onto the couch and he looked at her curiously.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, spawn?” Trixie shrugged.

“I couldn’t sleep.” It was sort of true. Trixie leaned against Lucifer’s side and he tensed up for a moment, before relaxing and putting an arm tentatively around Trixie. She pulled the blanket up and spread it over them both and tucked Miss Alien between them. “Last week, a girl in my class made fun of my clothes.”

“Would you like me to put the fear of the Devil into her?”

“No, the teacher told her off...she said that we should never bully people for being different than us. That people are who they are and it’s important for them to be allowed to be themselves.” Lucifer didn’t say anything, just hummed in response. 

“So...I think it’s good that you are yourself, Lucifer...even if Maze doesn’t like it. Maze is my friend, but she can be a real arsehole.” Lucifer choked and then started laughing.

“Oh dear, don’t let your mother hear you saying that. I’ll be in a lot of trouble.” Trixie giggled and Lucifer gave her a little squeeze. “...Thank you, sp— Beatrice. Now shouldn’t you get back to bed before your mother finds you out of it?” Trixie shook her head.

“No, not yet...still not-“ she yawned “not sleepy.”

“Ah, of course not. Then just a few more minutes.” They sat in silence and Trixie felt her eyes getting heavy, she leaned up against Lucifer more heavily and lay her arm on his stomach and pretty soon they were both asleep.

—  
Morning dawned, too early and too bright, with Chloe squinting at her clock and reaching for Lucifer, only to find his half of the bed vacant and cold. They had been together long enough that she no longer panicked when he was gone in the morning, he didn’t need as much sleep as she did, as a celestial being, but she still worried that someday she’d wake up and he would really be gone. She shivered and got up, throwing on her robe and exiting her bedroom before coming to a stop, a smile lighting up her face as she saw the dark heads of both her favorite people tucked together on the couch. Trixie was sprawled over Lucifer’s chest, head tucked against his neck, Miss Alien smooshed between them, and Trixie’s blanket covering them both. 

She didn’t know exactly what happened last night, but it seemed to have worked out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> No editing, fresh from my notes app once more.


End file.
